


Little Star Sweeper

by Abboh



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby, Fluff, Gen, I don't know what beta is, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Jericho Crew (Detroit: Become Human) as Family, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Murder, Not Beta Read, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), Simarkus, but is mostly the same, no beta we die like men, two guys taking care of a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abboh/pseuds/Abboh
Summary: When he escaped the home, he didn't know what to do or where to go. It didn't help that he was now taking care of a baby now.Until he found a new home.JerichoLuckily, the leader is more than happy to help





	Little Star Sweeper

**_12/12/18_ **

* * *

 

 

   It was the deserted docks in the winter that brought solitude from others, it’s not that he didn’t like them or enjoy their company, its just that even a man -or Android- like him needed time to be alone.

   Markus Manfred had gone through a lot in the past few months, he literally fell from his heaven like home and into the hellish wastes the unwanted were tossed into. From caring an old man to being the caretaker to dozens of broken, figurative and literal, beings it was safe to say the Markus had to really come to terms with reality. People didn’t like deviants and when he awoke, it came with a price.

   The cold of Detroit's winter was barely felt against his skin, though registered, it was a pop up that was cast aside him his view. 38° F and the first snowfall had started that morning, the wind made it seem even colder than what it really was and for Markus, he didn’t mind. Out in the abandoned docks, it provided cover from the mainstream traffic and just a distance away from Jericho. The worries of slowly dying allies make a heart heavy, not everyone finds the safe haven and even if they do, some do not last long.

   His, Norths and Josh's runs to Cyberlife warehouses are only so successful and even tagging along another companion could mean uncertain outcomes.

   A risk he’d rather not take.

   With a sigh, he leaned against the cargo container, slowly sliding down to sit on the floor. The open, iced water brought a sense of calm and serenity from the chaos his life had become. He pulled his coat a little tighter and crossed his arms as he sat back. With the wind blowing and the faded noises on the city just on the horizon, he felt like he could truly relax.

   And he did for a short while, but it was brought to an end suddenly by a loud noise.

   Or, to be more specific, a baby's cry

 

* * *

 

   When Simon first deviated, it wasn’t for himself, and it wasn’t always like this. He was owned by a nice couple who treated him kindly, and since they were always busy, he was bought to upkeep the house and the yard, it was nothing he couldn’t handle. But like anything, nothing good lasted forever.

   A few years after he was bought, things started to gradually change. The stress mounted up when the impending arrival of a baby was brought up and he thought the child would bring a new light to his owner's life.

   He was wrong, so very wrong

   It didn’t happen immediately but when the wife, Joan, was put on leave it started to go downhill for Michael, the husband. Plus the workload and pressure of his job at the university on the verge being fired didn't exactly help. Simon never knew on a personal level what his owner was going through but when the wife was out with her friends, he knew something wasn’t right, especially when he started seeing red dust on the cushions and pillows.

   Red Ice. He was well aware of the drug ravaging Detroit, they used to let him sit in the living room with them as they watched the news.

   So when he saw the dust, and later the actual Red Crystals within a hollowed-out book in the bookcase, he knew he had to leave, while the husband was always out when he did them, Simon knew it was only time before he or the wife was a casualty to a drug-induced rage.

   And he was.

   That's how he ended up here, in the late afternoon in Detroit, holding a babe that was barely 3 months old. Said child was wrapped in as many blankets as he could grab as he ran out, even tucked underneath his Uniform for whatever form of warmth he could muster.

   He manually raised his inner core temperature and even that was risky for him due to him being an older model. Which of course, caused popups, and with a sigh, complied.

-

_[Internal Temperature Check]_

_[Please Wait… Please Wait... ]_

_[Check Completed]_

_[Core Temperature - 27° C. Caution. Temperature Exceeding Safety Standards]_

-

   He knew it was a bad idea but when another, more vulnerable life was at stake, the risk of self-destruction was valid. Chest hot, his limbs still shook, prompted by the frozen Detroit breeze. Being an older model, his type was once praised as the most lifelike for his sensitive sensor/skin, though it came apparent that that feature was -too- lifelike. Its times like this is when he wishes he could shut it off but even if he did that then there’d be no rest for him.

   Simon was jerked out of his daydream when the baby started to whine. He took the child in haste, only grabbing her and a bag which he was sure didn’t contain much, to begin with. A child with an Android? He was sure to be found if he went out in public.

   The bloodstains on his hands didn’t help either.

   Luckily, the docks had been abandoned long enough for no one to want to wander around anymore. Giving the bundle a squeeze, he gave the area a brief glance as he ran into a crumbling building, it seemed safe for now. With a shuddering sigh, Simon fell into a chair, processors running faster than they had ever before, laden with worry, the blond Android wondered how much longer he would last.

   No matter what, his limbs refused to move and he did not have enough energy to stop the babe as they started to cry out.

   Unaware that another had heard the cries, Simon carried on, one hand holding her against his chest, the free one dug around blindly. Before the incident, he was making dinner, he mindlessly gave himself a pat on the back since he was able to feeder her.

   Another worry he could put aside for another few more hours. Hand on the lukewarm bottle, he held it against her mouth, letting her latch on by herself and greedily have her fill.

   Problem solved, he closed the bag with his teeth and got up again. Not wanting to stay in the same spot, he trekked on, staying within the rotting buildings for extra cover.

   It was a bit if a comical sight, to be honest, a bloodied Android, feeding a baby that was in its shirt. With a content sigh, Simon kept going, looking around for any shelter for the upcoming night 

   It was just his luck that shelter came to him that very moment. Right when his systems overheated and authorized a shutdown.

 

* * *

   

   Following the short cry gave Markus just enough of an edge to follow it. The docks were full of decaying office buildings, though tracking it to the buildings was one thing, trying to find the specific spot was another.

   It wasn't normal to hear a baby's wail in a place like this, the screams of the unfortunate? Yes. The cries of scavengers? Yeah, that.

   But a baby? May Ra9 have mercy.

   Wondering around aimlessly did give to a less, the sounds of footsteps radiated in place of the silence. Using that, he moved as silently as he could behind the steps. Slowly, but surely, peering past a shambled wall the sight of a body came into view and all the fears Markus had about the noises were quelled. Sort of.

   The uniform was Cyberlife issued, though tremendously dirtied and was concerned about the red, and was bulging wide. He had seen cases where the outer chassis of a body failed and Androids stumbled in with bulging bodies as their insides were barely held together. 

   In the back of his head, the tall Android was already planning how to take the blond back to Jericho, what he didn't plan was to see the other pause and collapse onto his knees, prompting a wail to come from him.

   At least he knew where the noise was coming from.

    It finally clicked what happened that shot him into action. Jumping from his spot, he wasted no time into taking the mysterious Android into his arms, giving him a quick scan, nothing seemed real concerning other than the overheated core, but that would be solved shortly due to the shutdown. 

   The more concerning thing was the babe in the Androids arm, not crying out of hunger or a change but rather surprise of the sudden drop, at the sight of his heterochromia eyes put the cries to rest, as the bottle fell out of her mouth and her tired eyes locked with his.

   It was at that moment, Markus knew, he was already in deep

 

* * *

 

**_12/16/18_ **

 

   

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so for helpful context, the only thing that's different is that Markus takes the place of Simon in the game and it isn't until the arrival of Simon did the plot progress.


End file.
